


Trailer: Das Spiel der Hexen

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2018 [2]
Category: Der letzte Bulle (TV)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Fanfiction Trailer, Gen, Tarot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: (Zum Post auf livejournal)





	Trailer: Das Spiel der Hexen

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Sonne  
> Prompt: Schreibaufgaben: Schreib einen Trailer zu deiner Geschichte - fürs Team  
> Genre: Action? Angst? Drama?  
> Länge: ca. 450 Wörter  
> A/N: Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man Trailer schreibt, also hab ich einfach mal gemacht und einfach eine Art Drehbuch für, ja, einen Trailer geschrieben. Und ich hoffe, das passt so. "Zu deiner Geschichte" heißt ja nicht unbedingt, dass die Geschichte schon aufgeschrieben und gepostet sein muss, oder? ODER?  
> Bitte sagt mir, dass das alles so richtig ist, sonst weine ich :(

 

 

** Essen, Frühsommer **

 

 

Ein Hausflur am Morgen

 

Eine junge Frau schließt unbeschwert einen Briefkasten mit dem Namen „Brunner“ auf und nimmt drei Briefe hinaus. Dabei fällt von ihr unbemerkt eine große Spielkarte zu Boden, als sie den Hausflur in Richtung der Wohnungen verlässt. Es ist die Karte des Narren.

Einige Sekunden später folgt ein Schrei.

 

 

Eine Wohnung am Morgen

 

„Tach, Meisner“, sagt Mick, als er das Wohnzimmer betritt. „Was gibts?“

 

Meisner dreht sich um und hält eine Plastiktüte hoch, in der sich ebenfalls eine große Spielkarte befindet. „Den Gehängten“, sagt er.

 

Andreas beugt sich über die Leiche. „Sieht mir eher nach dem Erschlagenen aus.“ Er dreht sich zu Meisner um. „Sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht?“

 

Meisner verdreht die Augen. „Die Karte, meine Herren. Der Gehängte. Klassisches Tarot, Große Arkana.“

 

„Aha.“ Mick reißt ihm die Plastiktüte aus der Hand und begutachtet die Karte. „Und?“

 

„Draußen auf dem Flur lag noch eine Karte, und zwar der Narr. Scheint wohl im Briefkasten gesteckt zu haben. Die Putzfrau hat die Karte und übrigens auch die Tote gefunden.“

 

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber können wir jetzt zu den wichtigen Themen kommen?“ Mick wird sichtlich ungeduldig.

 

Meisner seufzt und dreht sich zur Leiche um.

 

 

Präsidium, Tag

 

Andreas öffnet den Briefumschlag, der auf seinem Tisch liegt. Darin ist nichts außer einer dritten Tarotkarte: Der Turm. Auf der Rückseite der Karte steht in schwarzen, dicken Linien: „Viel Erfolg“.

 

Mick guckt Andreas besorgt an. „Der spielt mit uns“, sagt er.

 

 

Meisners Büro, Tag

 

„Haben Sie schon was?“, fragt Andreas.

 

Meisner schüttelt den Kopf. „Der Fall ist wirklich vertrackt. Auf keiner der Karten finden sich verwertbare Spuren und von der Tatwaffe fehlt jede Spur. Da kann ich nicht viel machen.“

 

„Scheiße!“ Mick schlägt die Faust auf den nächstbesten Tisch. „Wir haben nichts! Keinen Verdächtigen, keine Anhaltspunkte, kein Motiv! Wie soll man denn so seine Arbeit machen?!“

 

 

Präsidium, Nachmittag

 

„Der spielt mit uns“, wiederholt Andreas. „Die Karten und die Art und Weise, wie er sich präsentiert. Er ist uns zwei Züge voraus.“

 

Mick sieht auf. „Und jetzt?“

 

„Jetzt warten wir darauf, dass er einen Fehler macht.“

 

 

Ein Wald, Nacht

 

Andreas rennt, die Waffe in der Hand, und verfolgt ganz offensichtlich jemanden. Mick ist nirgendwo zu sehen. Andreas‘ Taschenlampe flackert und er muss stehen bleiben, sonst würde er sich wahrscheinlich das Genick brechen, auch wenn er dadurch den Verfolgten entkommen lässt. Atemlos sieht er dem sich entfernenden Lichtkegel hinterher, als es plötzlich hinter ihm knackt. Erschrocken dreht er sich um und wird mit einem großen Ast niedergeschlagen.

 

Als Andreas die Augen aufschlägt, ist sein Gesicht vom Kegel einer Taschenlampe erleuchtet. Auf seiner Stirn liegt eine Tarotkarte: Der Tod.

 

Mick steht über ihm.

„Hoffen wir, dass du Recht hast, Partner“, sagt er. „Hoffen wir darauf, dass der Kerl einen Fehler macht.“

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((((Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die zugehörige Geschichte jemals schreiben werde, aber... psssht. Man weiß es nicht.))))


End file.
